My Wish
by broadwaybear
Summary: I really can't take another rejection, so I figured I'd write you a note. Unfortunately, I'm not really a poet, so I stole a song from Rascal Flatts. Fax.


**My Wish**

Yo, Max,

I really can't take another rejection so I figured I'd give you a little note. Unfortunately, I'm not really a poet, so I stole a song from Rascal Flatts:

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,and each road leads you where you want to go,and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,I hope you choose the one that means the most to if one door opens to another door closed,I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window,if it's cold outside,show the world the warmth of your smile,but more than anything, more than anything,My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,You never need to carry more than you can hold,and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,Yeah, this, is my wish.I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,all the ones who love you, in the place you left,I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,and you help somebody every chance you get,Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,and always give more then you more than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,You never need to carry more than you can hold,and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,Yeah, this, is my wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,You never need to carry more than you can hold,and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,Yeah, this, is my is my wishI hope you know somebody loves youmay all your dreams stay big

I feel kind of stupid and even a little cowardly, but there was no way I could tell you this in person again 'cause I'd figured you'd just run away. Again. Since you got this far I guess I should thank you for reading this at all, so thanks.

If you really don't care, ignore it, pretend it never happened, I'll understand and I'll still be your friend. But never, _ever_ forget this; I love you and if you reject me I hope and pray that someday you can find someone who you feel is right.

Fang

A single tear fell onto the page. I moved quickly, wiping tears from my face. When had I started crying?

"When you started reading the song."

I jerked up right in shock, where had Angel come from? "You shouldn't break into peoples private thoughts, or read their letters." I told her strictly, but it was weak and I knew it, my throat felt strained and my voice was a little hoarse.

"Sorry." She told me, not sounding at all apologetic. "He really means it, all of it. And I know that you feel the same way. Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"It's not that easy," I began, "The flock…"

"That's a stupid excuse and you know it!" Angel interjected, "The whole flock, but you and Fang already considers you two a couple. I know you're about to say that it would be weird or unfair to the rest of us. But nothing would change! Only the fact that you two could stop fighting and be _happy!_" she turned around and left, apparently having no more to say on the subject.

_I can't._ I told myself sternly, _It's not meant to be._ But my heart told me otherwise. My whole body ached with want, yearning to go after him and tell him that I loved him just as much as he loved me.

_Then go._ Ugh, stupid Voice.

_You're not helping._ I informed it. _You don't know anything!_

Silence.

_Great even the Voice in my head wants me to go. _I thought bitterly, _It's just not that simple! It can't be… it…_

I looked at the note one more time, Fang's messy hand writing covering the white page, impressed by his spelling and grammar, maybe that blog was good for something.

I folded up the note ad stuck it in my pocket, _I can't believe I'm doing this._ I thought to myself, but that was a lie. I could believe it, easier than anything else in my crazy fourteen years of life. It seemed like the simplest thing I had ever done.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants. I walked back over to the fire where Iggy was preparing dinner.

"I'll be back in a few." I told him. He nodded and then said;

"You're doing the right thing."

I was a bit surprised, then realized he must have heard the entire exchange with Angel, seeing as we had only been about twenty feet from camp. I was glad Nudge and Gazzy were off foraging for more dry wood.

"Thanks, Ig." I told him and really meant it. Then I turned, took a short running start and , with a great down stroke from my massive wings, I was in the air. Clearing the treetops in seconds. The cool night air helped me clear my head and I knew that I was on the right track.

Fang had said he was just going out for a little bit, and I didn't think he would have gone to far from camp, but it would still be hard to find him.

Fortunately I didn't have to. He saw me first and flew out to meet me, motioning to follow him down, back underneath the trees. I did and we landed beneath a big maple tree. Fang, face as impassive as ever, leaned against the tree trunk and looked at me coolly.

"This another rejection?" he asked. To anyone else it would have sounded completely uncaring, but I knew him better I could tell he was scared from the set of his jaw and how guarded the words sounded.

"I only have one thing to say here." I said, in the stern voice I used when reprimanding the younger kids. He looked up at me, his eyes hidden by dark bangs, and although he didn't show it, I knew he was nervous as heck, waiting for what I was going to say next.

_He really needs a haircut, _I thought, _those bangs are starting to bother me_. I took him by surprise by stepping close to him and moving the veil of dark hair away from his face.

"All I have to say," I told him, looking straight into his eyes, "Is that my wish, is for _you_." Then I leaned in, and kissed him.

---Fin---

There, my first Fax story! Please review. Oh and I forgot this in the beginning; I do not own the Maximum ride series nor and of it's characters. If I did these two would have gotten together.


End file.
